The Perfect Dress
by HP.SOM.FAN
Summary: Minerva picks her wedding dress


The Perfect Dress for the Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Background: just so y'all aren't confused… Poppy is married to Alastor, Ro(landa) is married to Severus, and Pomona is married to Filius.

Minerva woke up and let out a yawn that resembled a cat. Today her matron of honor Poppy and bridesmaids Rolanda and Pomona were taking her wedding dress shopping. Minerva was excited about it but was anxious. She was worried she wouldn't find her perfect dress. Minerva is very picky when it comes to clothing. Minerva made her bed and put on some plain robes. Next she made a cup of peppermint tea. It was early and breakfast wasn't for another hour or so. Minerva sat on her couch and drank her tea then did some grading. Half an hour before breakfast Minerva heard a familiar knock at her door. She knew it was Albus but it was too early for him to be coming to escort her to breakfast.

"Good morning Albus! Your early." She greeted him gesturing for him to come in. "Good morning my dear." He paused to kiss her before continuing. "I wanted to spend some time with my darling fiancée because I know she is going to be busy today." Minerva smiled. "Yes today is the big dress selection day. And tonight the house elves will be doing cake selection with us." Albus nodded. "What are you going to do today?" Minerva asked. "I have some paperwork to do and I'm going to work on guest seating for the reception; it will be ready for your approval when you get back." Minerva smiled, "thank you Albus. Shall we?" Gesturing that is was time for breakfast.

After breakfast Minerva met her friends back in her room. "Ok since no one but us, our husbands, your family, Abeforth, and Nicolas Flamel and his wife know of this impending marriage we are not going to go to a dress store. We will create three dresses each and you can try them on here. We put wards up to alarm us if people are coming. Now let's start! Oh and you have to try on all the dresses. " Poppy explained excitedly. Poppy, Rolanda, Pomona each quickly made there dresses.

Pomona's were simple with no bling: one mermaid style, one trumpet style, and one fit-n-flair. All three had long trains. Minerva liked that they were simple but thought they were too simple for a wedding dress. She could make it a different color and wear it to a formal occasion. Minerva tried them all them said, Pomona they are beautiful but a little plain for a wedding dress." Next were Poppy's dresses. Minerva liked the lace but didn't like the strapless design of the dresses. "Poppy these are more to my style but my fashion sense is more conservative then these." Rolanda burst into a fit of laughter when Minerva saw what she had produced. Rolanda had two very full ball gowns with lots of sparkles and bling. Minerva said, "I feel like a cupcake." and "This dress is so big Albus wouldn't be able to dance with me let alone kiss me at the altar." As she put on the ball gowns she was required to try on. Rolanda third dress was the opposite of the two previous gowns. It had a plunging neckline showing quite a bit of cleavage and showed all of Minerva's back. "Ro this is not a game!" Pomona said when Minerva came out in Rolanda's last dress. "But she looks SEXY and HOT!" Rolanda argued. "Yes she does but the ceremony isn't the place for that. It's when she and Albus are alone." Poppy chimed in, "I have an idea." The three friends put their heads together as Minerva took off the last dress and put on her robe. There was a knock at the door. Poppy stuck her head in then handed Minerva the dress the three had collaborated on.

The three friends were speechless when Minerva walked out. The dress was a simple dress that hugged Minerva's figure and had a long train like Pomona's dresses. The small beaded belt accentuating her waist and the slight v-neck was Rolanda's touch. Poppy's ideas were evident in the long sleeve lace bodice and the lace trim veil that appeared on her head when she walked out. "Minerva you look stunning!" Pomona gasped, being the first one to find her voice. Poppy agreed. Rolanda finally spoke, "Well I didn't think one could look hot in a lace dress but DAMN girl you look hot. "Minerva voiced her one concern, "Do you think Albus will like it?" "Albus will be so speechless he'll be lucky if he can get his vows out of his mouth." Poppy assured her and her other friends agreed.

Minerva changed out of the dress and carefully laid it away locked in a special chess until her wedding day. Then she celebrated the perfect dress with a drink. As Minerva laid down for bed that night she thought _I hope Albus likes the dress... I hope he's able to say his vows._ She laughed as she thought about Poppy's comment. 


End file.
